


The Game Plan

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Eavesdropping, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is asked to join a basketball club, even though he isn’t that good.  He wants to belong to something because he’s in love with Jim and Jim doesn’t even know he’s alive.  Jim knows the guy has the hots for Blair and it makes him jealous and insecure.  What will Jim do?  Better yet, will this take all day long?





	

The Game Plan  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is asked to join a basketball club, even though he isn’t that good. He wants to belong to something because he’s in love with Jim and Jim doesn’t even know he’s alive. Jim knows the guy has the hots for Blair and it makes him jealous and insecure. What will Jim do? Better yet, will this take all day long?  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Language  
Rating: Teen  
Sentinel Thursday: Challenge 564: Blink  
Word Count: 1218

Blair was tired of waiting around for Jim to notice him. Blair had been living with Jim for almost five years now. Once the fiasco with the dissertation was over, Blair got a lawyer, sued the college and the publishing company. But once Blair had settled, he didn’t feel comfortable about going back to Rainier to teach once again. Instead he got his PhD and moved on. He got a job as a police consultant for Major Crimes. Blair loved working with Jim and all their friends. But it had been six months and Jim still didn’t notice him. Blair knew that it was a pipedream and he had to start dating someone else. 

That late morning a cop from Traffic came up to Blair’s desk and asked, “Blair, do you play basketball?”

Blair smiled and perked up somewhat. “I do and I’m not bad for being a short dude. Why do you ask, John?”

John McCartney plopped a paper down on Blair’s desk and said, “You belong to our team now. We meet twice a week after work and every single Saturday after work. I hope you’ll be able to make it.” John batted his eyelashes at Blair, but to Jim it looked like a man that was blinking uncontrollably. 

“Thanks for thinking of me, John. I would love to do it.” Blair put the paper in his wallet and smiled at John’s retreating form. 

Jim just sat there shocked. _Certainly he noticed that McCartney was flirting with him. I’ll have to tell him later on._

Jim noticed that Blair’s mood seemed to improve as the day went on, which sort of pissed Jim off. If Blair dated guys, Jim would know about it. That was for certain. So what was going on?

Megan walked up to Blair and asked, “Is it true, Sandy? McCartney finally asked you out?”

Blair looked around to see if anyone had heard her but no one was around. Blair didn’t know that Jim was in the break room and could hear every word. “Keep your voice down, Megan. He didn’t ask me out, he asked me to join the basketball team he has going for the station. I have to admit, he’s easy on the eyes.”

“No shit. And I don’t see anyone else asking you out today,” Megan reminded him. 

“That’s true. Anyhow, it sounds like fun. I thought I might ask him to lunch today. Would you take Jim to lunch so that he’s not here? I don’t want him freaking out. He doesn’t know I date guys.”

“In almost five years, he’s never noticed?” she asked. 

“Nope and I wasn’t going to bring it up. So could you take him to lunch or what?”

“Sure, I’ll ask him as soon as he gets back from the break room. I think he’s getting coffee.”

“Oh shit, Megan. You know he can hear from there. I’m dead meat,” Blair whined. 

Jim walked up to his desk, sat down and said, “Do you two need some work to do? I’ve got plenty on my desk here.”

Blair made a sign of the cross, making Megan laugh all the way to her desk. 

“What in the hell is wrong with Megan?” Jim asked. 

“Like I know. I haven’t a clue,” Blair replied. _Please don’t ask anything more._

“Would you like to have lunch today, Blair?”

Blair was just about to answer when Megan came up and asked, “Jimbo, could I take you to lunch today? I have a few things to ask you.”

“Megan, I usually go to lunch with Blair.”

“Sandy, you don’t mind if I borrow him for today, do you?” Megan asked sweetly. 

“Not at all. Go and have a good time, Jim. I’ve got some plans anyhow.”

“Okay, when did you want to go, Megan?” Jim asked, none too happy. 

“Now would be good, Jimbo. I’ll tell Simon we’re leaving,” Megan said as she walked towards Simon’s office. 

Jim looked over at Blair who was staring at the number on the paper that McCartney had given him earlier. Jim didn’t get it. He never got vibes from Blair that Blair had been attracted to him, so Jim must not be his type. Although, McCartney was the same height, weight and build as Jim. But McCartney was more towards Blair’s age and he had gorgeous hair. Something Jim lacked in. 

Blair looked over at Jim and saw him staring at the paper and thought he was zoning. “Jim, man, are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” Jim snarled. 

“Whatever…” Blair went back to typing his report and Megan said, “Come on Jimbo, we’re sprung for an hour.”

Jim followed her to the elevator and once in the garage, she got into the truck with Jim. “Where are we going, Megan?”

“You know don’t you?” Megan asked, softly. 

“I heard him, yes. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I was just listening to see if he needed coffee. Sometimes he whispers for me to get him a cup while I’m in there.”

They were still sitting in the garage. “So how do you feel about this?”

“Hell, I have nothing to offer him, not to mention, I’m probably not his type,” Jim blurted out. 

Megan began to laugh making Jim fairly angry. She got hold of her laughter and said, “He wants **you**. I would suggest you call him and ask him out now, because he’s going to ask McCartney out as soon as we’re gone for a little while. What have you got to lose, Jimbo?”

“What if he wants to date McCartney? And what if he tells me no?” Jim asked. 

Megan looked at her friend and touched his hand gently. “Call, he won’t say no. But make sure he knows it’s a date. Tell him to come down here and I’ll go up there. You two can go from there.”

Jim pulled his cell phone out and dialed. He heard, “Sandburg.”

“Chief, I don’t want you to go out with McCartney. I want you to have lunch with me for the rest of your life.”

There was dead silence and Blair finally asked, “Did she tell you or did you hear?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want you to ask him out. I want you to ask me out,” Jim pleaded. 

“Jim, would you like to have lunch with me today? Tell Megan to get her own date,” Blair teased. 

“I would love to. Megan is on her way up right now, she’ll take over for you. I can’t wait to talk to you.”

Blair was waiting by the elevator when Megan got off. Megan hugged him and whispered, “Go fuck his brains out, Sandy.” 

“Megan, I’m taking him to lunch, not bed. But holy fucking shit. I can’t believe this is happening. See you later.”

Blair knew all the way down to the garage that this was the most important day of his life. He was going to fuck Jim’s brains out, just not that afternoon. _Maybe later._

Blair opened up the door to the truck and Jim said, “I’m going to make one stipulation. You’re only going to play basketball with me.”

Megan swore she heard Sandy’s laughter but knew she couldn’t have. But she hoped he was having fun already. 

The end


End file.
